


Walk Me Home

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Emma goes through a tough time after separating from Hook. Like always, Regina is there for Emma through thick and thin, and drunken nights. Things finally move in a positive direction for them.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Pink's song by the same title.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm suffering through writer's block on my long story, but hopefully since school is over I can get back into the swing of things.  
> Anyways, kudos and comment. Let me know what you think.  
> ~A

Emma watches Regina out of the corner of her eye, sipping the beer in front of her. The glass is cold, causing a tingling in her hands and she sighs carefully.

“No hope speech?” she says, voice quiet.

She sees Regina shake her head, scoffing. “Since when has a hope speech ever been welcomed by either one of us.” Her voice is hesitant, turning her eyes towards Emma.

She’s right of course. The both of them had always been opposed to Snow’s preferred method of comfort. One too many times they had been on the receiving end of Snow’s tirades and then followed it by shots with each other. 

There had been no hope speech from Snow this time though. Just the two women perched beside each other on barstools.

“Another shot?” Emma suggests, smirking and gesturing to Ruby to pour them two shots.

Regina rolls her eyes, but the corner of mouth quirks up, as she tries to hide her amusement. Emma’s smirk widens into a grin as they clink their glasses.

This, right here, was more like old times. When it was the two of them, understanding each other in peace, drinking and saving Storybrooke.

Everything was better back then. Less complicated.

Now, the only thing that was good, that was the same, was Regina.

Emma gestures for another drink. It was about to be a long night.

…

“It’s time to go home, Miss Swan,” Regina finally says, hand warm on Emma’s arm.

Emma looks up at Regina, her eyes blurring as she tries to focus on the other woman.

She pushes away from the counter, stumbling trying to get her feet under her.

“Okay, Swan,” Regina says, at her side in an instant. “Slow down. You’re not exactly sober right now.”

Emma looks up at her, haloed in the diner lights and feels her mouth dry. Though if she’s honest, that could be all the alcohol she has consumed.

“R’gi’a,” she fumbles over the simple word, frowning when it sounds off, even to her own ears. There is so much she wants to say in this moment, but can’t. The filter between her mouth and brain not functioning properly.

Regina’s eyes soften, and she wraps an arm around Emma’s waist. She’s not exactly sober either, but they hold each other up as they leave the diner.

…

Emma’s silent on the walk home.

Regina takes this in with a worried glance at the woman. When Emma quieted, it was often because the voice in her head was getting louder.

They are outside Emma’s home, and Regina watches the woman fumble for her keys. She steadies Emma’s hand, helping her find the keyhole, and glad that Henry was at the mansion for the night.

“Come on,” Regina urges, helping her into the house and onto the couch. “Are you going to be okay for the night?”

Her features are pinched in concern, brows furrowing.

Emma nods quickly, not wanting to worry the other woman. But the room pitches around her, and she presses a hand to her eyes.

“Emma,” Regina says quietly. “Are you sure?”

Emma clears her throat, the words coming a little easier than they had before the walk home, as she sobers. “I feel like leaving this house again will make everything worse,” she whispers, looking at her hands, now clasped in her lap. “I’ll have to face reality. My parent’s disappointment. The worry on Henry’s face. He shouldn’t be the one worrying. I don’t know why I’m like this. Why I’m so broken and why everyone else seems to deal with the fall out.”

She pauses, taking a deep breath and looking up at Regina. The brunette had not moved since Emma started talking.

“I’ll be okay, Regina. You can go home.” She doesn’t want Regina to leave. She wants her to stay. She wants to reach out, curl her fingers around a slim wrist and tug her down onto the couch. She just wants physical touch again. Something she wished as a child. Just a hug.

“Emma,” Regina says carefully, only to be interrupted by Emma.

The blonde’s gaze tightens for a second. “I’m not your responsibility, Regina. I’m fine. Thank you for walking me home.”

Regine frowns and she leans forward as she watches the blonde for a minute.

“I have nowhere better to be. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay,” Regina says, tilting her head.

Emma swallows roughly, but she nods, shuffling over a bit.

Regina smiles, sitting beside Emma, and patting Emma’s knee. She leans back into the plush couch, one of Emma’s first purchases for her own house, and sighs.

“Regina?” Emma says carefully, voice low, even though it’s just the two of them in the house.

Regina hums, eyes slipping closed.

“Thank you for staying.”

… 

“Regina, please,” Emma cries, reaching out to grab Regina’s hand. 

Regina shakes her head, twisting her arms around herself and taking a step back. “Don’t, Emma. We can’t. It could ruin everything.”

Emma shakes her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders, and she steps forward. She has tears in her eyes, and when her hand gently tilts Regina’s chin up so she will meet her gaze, Regina is also tearing up.

“It won’t, I promise you that, Regina Mills. We deserve to be happy,” Emma says, voice a whisper. Her hand shifts to cup Regina’s cheek. “Show me that we are okay, please. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Regina’s eyes flit over Emma’s features, looking for anything to dissuade her. But Emma was more open and honest than she had been. Regina jolts forward, crashing their lips together.

When they finally part, they rest their foreheads against each other.

“Are we good?” Emma says, her breath warm against Regina’s cheek. “Please say we are good, Regina.”

Her hands clutch at Regina waist, pulling them close together.

“Say it.”

“We are good, Emma. We are so good,” Regina says, a choking, bubbling laugh falling from her lips. “As long as you stay.”

“Oh,” Emma says, smiling, pressing a kiss to the corner of Regina’s mouth. “I’m staying for as long as you have me. Tonight and all nights.”

“Welcome home, Miss Swan,” Regina murmurs, “Welcome home.”


End file.
